Iirinar Sunshard
The second child and firstborn son of Iiloridan Sunshard, Iirinar ‘Iri’ Sunshard is a sweet, if terribly timid, hesitant child. Unusually cautious and fearful, Iri is slow to trust and prone to jumping at shadows and fretting unnecessarily when outside his comfort zones. Otherwise loving and playful, Iirinar a generally happy child who prefers to get along with everybody and avoid conflict. However, he is extremely protective of those he cares about, and secretly yearns to follow his father’s path as a priestly healer when he grows up. Appearance Iirinar closely resembles a younger version of his father, though a younger Iiloridan never had cause to look quite so constantly anxious and shy. Iri has equally rich brown skin, liberally speckled with darker freckles. His long black hair reaches well past his shoulders, the curls frequently laying messily about and tangled from play. While the pale green of his eyes are still tainted with the fel-colored eyes of his forebearers, the green is more muted than that of the previous generation, likely in part thanks to his father’s Light-bound influence. While only 8 years old, the boy is already hitting his growth spurt, and is nearly at a height with his elder sister, who is already tall for her age. With a mother who stood at over 6’6”, and a patrilineal grandmother who reached an equally respectable 6’3”, the young boy is clearly destined to well surpass his slight father in height. Personality Something of a crybaby, Iri is rarely driven to raise a hand or voice in his own self defence, preferring to run from conflict- ideally to hide in his father’s robe hems. However, when it comes to the defense of others, like his younger siblings or beloved father and uncle, the timid child has been known to find his backbone at the most unexpected moments. Despite his peaceful nature, Iri is far from bookish, finding both reading and learning directly from books something of a challenge, and he is quietly ashamed that his younger brother and sister are already surpassing him in that area of their schooling. Favoring peaceful, exploratory games out in the ruins of their home, Iri is only dragged along with his sibling’s rougher play in protest. History Iirinar’s existence is proof that his parents failed to learn from the last ‘accident’ that begat his elder sister. Unlike Bel’alah, Iirinar’s birth was not so straightforward, with both mother and child nearly lost on the birthing bed. Barely saved just in time by his father, Iiloridan and Iirinar formed a close bond immediately, one that would last well past infancy. Prone to extreme fussiness even as a infant, Iri could often only be calmed by the touch of his father. With the loss of their mother at the advent of the Cataclysm, Iiloridan moved himself and all four children to his only recently recovered childhood home of Caravan Court. As Caravan Court is located within the ruined side of Silvermoon, the children spent the next several years growing up in relative safety and isolation from the rest of the population, protected from the wretched herds that still roam areas of the otherwise deserted ruins. By and large home schooled by their father and Uncle Kalyanar, the siblings have grown a bit wild over the years, used to the freedom to roam and climb over anything within their rune and enchantment protected territory. However, weekend trips to the bustling bazaar of Silvermoon City keeps them from becoming too isolated. Helping their Uncle Kalyanar run what remains of the Brightquill family business, the children are free to mingle with the children of other merchants and the elite that shop among them - with mixed results. Current Events Iirinar, like his elder sister, has currently been given the task of searching through the extensive family library to find ideas for his future trade, to continue the Brightquill family traditions and legacy. Knowing that they won’t be able to be declared young adults - and eventually, true adults - in the eyes of the family until they manage their Apprenticeship project and eventual Journeyman qualification, the heat is on. Thankfully, he has a few years yet to find something that truly peaks his interest, but he is already turning his curiosity to his family’s herbs and plants, and the various insects involved in breeding them. With the arrival of the Legion and the departure of their father yet again, Iri is more fearful about their father’s fate than the rest of his siblings. Determined to both do his father proud, and to keep in better contact, Iri has devoted himself to bettering his rather rough reading and writing skills, messily penning frequent letters to his father on the front in the Broken Isles. Relationships Iiloridan Sunshard Of all his siblings, Iirinar has a bond with his father that is unique to just the two of them, brought about when the priest was forced to breath life back into his newborn son. Iri clings to his father’s heels more so than even his younger siblings, and while not outright favoring the boy, Iiloridan readily indulges him more often than not. Bel’alah Sunshard While their relationship has calmed in recent years, Bella and Iri once had a much more fierce rivalry. Relentlessly picked on when he was too little to fight back, Iirinar has gained his older sister’s grudging respect after one particular instance of retaliation. While still skittish of his sister’s temper and wild ideas, the boy backs her up more often than not on their childish adventures. Dalchirya Sunshard Chirya makes Iirinar just as skittish as his elder sister, but for completely opposite reasons - she is far too enthusiastic about involving him in her play. Constantly chattering and lovingly poking at him when Iirinar simply wants peace and quiet, Chirya is too kindly intentioned to often shove away without feeling bad about it. Given her tendency to run into things head first, Iri often finds himself stuck being the rational one, dragging his over eager little sister back from danger by the scruff of her neck. A’enlyndr Sunshard Of all his siblings, Iirinar gets along with the littlest one the best. Gently protective of the much smaller boy, they both share a quieter disposition and a similar tastes in games. Unfortunately, they often find themselves sharing each other’s discomfort as their sisters drag them head first into trouble. Gallery Iirinar.png|Art by Posia Bab outfits by liri Iri casual green.png|Art by Dorksworn Bab outfits by liri Iri casual green + shawl.png|Art by Dorksworn Bab outfits by liri Iri casual red.png|Art by Dorksworn Bab outfits by liri Iri formal Brightquill.png|Art by Dorksworn SKETCH_EDAIGOA_SMALL.png|Art by Catbat Category:Characters